Caerulus Aurae: Corruption Equals Destruction
by Darktiger2
Summary: Sequel to Caerulus Aurae: the legend. Leo's got amnesia, but everytime he tries to remember, he forgets all over again. Why? And is the Caerulus Aurae back?
1. Default Chapter

Yay! Welcome to the Caerulus Aurae: Corruption equals Destruction.

Hope you enjoyed the first part.

Anyways, this starts right off from the end of the first part. So, don't start off with this story if you haven't read the first part.

**DISCLAIMER: **NOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! (suddenly, an army of lawyers with papers burst in) HALT! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! Now, please read the following message. (lawyers hold up pieces of papers) I…do…own the turtles? (lawyers blink then quickly switch the papers.) Sorry. Wrong one. (holds up another piece of paper) I don't own the turtles…(authoress sobs. The lawyers nod and leave.)

Additional notes:

'thoughts_'_

"talking"

_dream sequences_

Warning: Characters may be out-of-character at anytime in the story. Do not blame me. Blame…err…I have no clue who you should blame. Someone other than me?

Latin words may mean something. But they are mostly jumbles.

_**

* * *

**_

Recap:

:Don sighed as he walked down the hallway leading to Leo's room. Leo was still not awake, and no matter what they did, he would not wake. They were starting to become worried that he may never wake up…

Just then, he heard something crash in Leo's room. Running over, he opened the door, to see a cup shattered on the floor, and Leo sitting up in bed looking at the cup confused.

"LEO!" Don cried, starting to rush to his brother. "You're awake!"

Leo looked up at him with a blank expression, before saying something that made Don freeze in his tracks.

"Who are you?":

* * *

"WHAT?"

Don winced as everyone yelled that into his ears. "Ow…" He whimpered, massaging his poor, ringing ears.

"Whadya mean Leo's got amnesia?" Raph snarled, glaring at Don as if it was all his fault.

Don frowned at the glare. "It isn't _my _fault! He must've hit his head, causing him to forget."

"Well than do somethin'!" Raph yelled, standing up.

Don jumped up as well. "DO _WHAT_? YOU CAN'T DO _ANYTHING_ ABOUT IT! AMNESIA JUST _IS_! The only way to beat it is to make Leo remember something!"

Just then, there was a crash from Leo's room. Don didn't hesitate, but rushed there. Opening the door, he sighed as he saw Leo on the floor, confused a bit.

"I told you not to get up! You're injured pretty badly…" Don started to lecture.

Leo looked up at him, his usually spirited eyes blank. "Hi." He said, looking behind Don.

Don blinked before looking behind him. The rest of the family was crowded behind him, watching in surprise.

Don heaved a sigh, before helping Leo up. Then, he pointed to Mikey. "That's Mikey. Remember whom I told you about?"

Leo nodded hesitantly, before looking at Raph.

"That's Raph." Don said, seeing who he was looking at. Then, he pointed to Splinter. "That's Master Splinter. And that's Casey, and she's April." He said, pointing to each of them.

Leo nodded, before blinking. "And I'm Leo, right?"

Don nodded. "Yeah."

Leo nodded before looking around the room. "And where am I? Why am I here? And why am I injured?"

Raph couldn't bear it any longer. He stormed off, leaving the others staring after him in pity, while Leo cocked his head. "What's wrong with him?"

Splinter sighed. "Come. We will tell you everything."

_**

* * *

**_

Winces. Short, short, short! Sorry! I promise longer updates!

Smiles. Tune in for the update! I have no clue how long this story will be, so I won't be able to give you a count on how many chapters (and cliffies) I'll give you. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Also, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS ON "Voices from the Grave".


	2. Chapter 2

Anyways, this starts right off from the end of the first part. So, don't start off with this story if you haven't read the first part.

**DISCLAIMER: **HA! I have won second place in a poetry contest! My prize: ten bucks! Now, just a million more to go, and I can BUY the company that owns the turtles! YES! But, as of now, I still don't own them…sobs.

Additional notes:

'thoughts_'_

"talking"

_dream sequences_

Warning: Characters may be out-of-character at anytime in the story. Do not blame me. Blame…err…I have no clue who you should blame. Someone other than me?

Latin words may mean something. But they are mostly jumbles.

_**

* * *

**_

The cave was collapsing. The walls were falling down and the ceiling was crumbling above him.

But he couldn't move. He just stared up at the ceiling, memorizing the pictures there. He must not forget it. For if he did, he would die.

Leo shot up in his bed, breathing hard. He had been having those same dreams for days now.

Leo shook his head to clear it from the images, before looking around, confused. For a second, he had no clue where he was, but then suddenly he remembered. He was in his 'room' in a city called 'Concordia'. But where this 'Concordia' was, he didn't know. They had told him that it was light years away from 'Earth'. Of course, what this 'Earth' was, he didn't know either.

Of course, the people who claimed he was their brother, was a nice family of a rat, three turtles, and two humans. They had explained to him how they came to be, but he still couldn't see how he fit into all of this. No matter what they did, he just couldn't remember. Sometimes, however, he thought that he _could_ remember, but something was just blocking him. Like a brick wall in his mind that kept him from remembering. But why, he had no clue.

* * *

When he finally decided to get out of bed and go have something to eat, it was well past eleven.

Quietly, he walked out of his room and down the hallway. He didn't want the others to know he was awake. They were nice and all, but they fussed over him a little too much.

Luckily, no one was in the kitchen when he got there. Leo let out a soft sigh in relief as he quickly set out to discover what there was to eat, and most importantly _where_ the stuff were to eat.

He found it easily though, and he settled for an apple and some strange sweat little cakes called _Karh _made from nuts.

He quickly finished his little snack just as Don stepped in.

Don blinked in surprise as he saw Leo, but then smiled. "Hey! I was just coming to wake you…" He said. "Caurus is going to show us a tour of Concordia. It has just been completed, and we're all interested in how it turned out. Do you want to come?"

Leo shrugged. "Sure…" Then he paused before eyeing the turtle's headband. Purple…so that was… "Sure, erm…Don?"

'Please be right, please be right…' Leo silently prayed. But luckily Don didn't notice him forgetting his name. Instead, Don nodded and dragged him outside.

* * *

Outside, the sky was a soft sea-green. Leo blinked as he observed it. No matter how many times he saw it, he still was amazed by it. Somehow, he felt as though that this was a strange color for the sky to be. But what other color must the sky be? Blue? Leo almost chuckled at that thought. That would be completely ridiculous!

"Hey Leo!" A cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts. Leo blinked before looking around and seeing the others standing a bit farther from him, on his left. He could see the red-banded turtle, Raph…he supposed, with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. Leo may not remember everything, but he did know that something was definitely bothering this 'Raph' and that something had to do with him.

Next to this 'Raph', stood the rat, talking intently with Caurus. Two humans, April and Casey, Leo supposed, were standing listening to what Caurus was saying. And next to them, stood the orange-banded turtle, waving cheerfully at them.

Don nodded towards them, dragging Leo towards the group. Despite them supposedly being family and friends, he still didn't feel comfortable around them.

&

Leo sighed as he slowly trudged on after the group. Not that he meant to be rude, but he didn't really care to see the city of Concordia. It was nice and all, but he really didn't feel at home. There was also something deep inside him telling him to do something. But he had no clue what that something was.

He sighed again as he walked past a group of children playing soccer with a ball which looked to be made from some type of wood. Leo supposed that it was the wood the people referred to as _hnoght_ wood, which was a light brown colored wood, used to make many sorts of objects ranging from furniture to kitchen appliances. It was so popular, because it had a tendency to be very hard and sturdy, but at the same time very light.

"LEO! WATCH OUT!"

Leo had been so into his thoughts that he didn't notice one of the children had kicked the ball too hard. It flew up in the air and was now heading towards Leo.

Leo whirled around and saw the ball heading towards him.

Then, what happened next both perplexed everyone as well as scarred them.

Leo's eyes flashed an angry cerulean before he raised his hand and made a slashing motion. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a cerulean bolt of light appeared and sliced the ball in half. The two halves of the ball fell down from the sky and landed, rolling a little, at Leo's feet. Leo's eyes immediately reverted back to normal and he staggered a bit, before blinking and looking down at the two halves of the ball.

Leo blinked, aware that everyone was staring at him. 'How? How did that happen? What happ—'

Suddenly, great pain exploded in his head. Leo groaned as he sank down onto the ground, feeling blood start to flow out of his nose.

Don immediately appeared beside him, followed closely by Mikey and Splinter. "Leo? LEO!" Don yelled, kneeling quickly down beside Leo.

Leo blinked, before shaking his head. Then, he looked up at Don. "Hi. Who are you? Who am I?" Leo asked, before he reached up and touched the blood flowing from his nose. "And…why is my nose bleeding?"

_**

* * *

**_

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, tune in for the next update!

Oh, but before that, REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
